


excuse me for party rockin.  pardon me for party rockin

by Anonymous



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gordon sat there for a moment, just looking at where Mr. Coolatta used to be.  “... Huh.  He’s kind of a dork.”
Relationships: The G-Man/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	excuse me for party rockin.  pardon me for party rockin

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you're actually honest to god reading this you probably know The Rules Round Here:  
> 1\. If you're a minor, don't read this  
> 2\. If you're a nasty person, don't read this. No pro-shippers, nothing  
> 3\. Don't send this to people that do not want to see it, especially not The Crew
> 
> Anyways, I slapped this together this morning and then gave it a proofread a couple hours later. Enjoy!

As soon as the door to his apartment shut behind him, Gordon leaned against it and sighed, dragging a hand down his face. Shucking off his jacket, he didn’t even bother hanging it up properly before ambling towards his room and grumbling all the way.

He groaned as he flopped face first onto his bed. After taking a few deep breaths, he turned his head to the side. His eyes landed on the massager now done charging on the nightstand, and… well,  _ that _ was certainly an idea.

Turning onto his side, he reached over to unplug it. As soon as he had the wand in his hand, however, he heard a familiar sound and scrambled to hide it under his pillow. His hand was still under the pillow along with it when Mr. Coolatta came to stand in the doorway. “This is, uh… kind of a  _ really _ bad time, man.”

“Not to worry, Mr. Freeman, I have… no plans to, ‘drag you around,’ this time.” He stood next to the bed, looking down at Gordon with a blank smile. “I just heard you had a, bit of a stressful day. So, I thought I’d… come offer to help my  _ good friend _ unwind.”

Gordon sat up. “What’s the catch? You gonna… you gonna use this to get a favor out of me or something? Cause I was kinda  _ already in the middle of unwinding _ before you showed up. I don’t necessarily  _ have _ to take whatever this is.”

“ _ Catch? _ Oh, there is… no ‘catch,’  _ Mis _ ter Freeman. Simply…  _ good faith. _ ”

He squinted up at him. “... What’d you have in mind, then? Some sorta… brain… thing?”

“Well, if that’s… what you’d like, I certainly have, quite a  _ few _ brain…  _ things _ that might help you relax.” Mr. Coolatta minutely tilted his head. “What did…  _ you _ have ‘in mind,’ hm? How were,  _ you _ planning to destress before I arrived?”

Eyes wide and face flushed, Gordon tugged the edge of the pillow down, hoping the magic wand was properly obscured  _ before _ he did that. “Uh…” An image flashed in his mind, and he suddenly felt a  _ lot _ warmer. “That’s- I don’t-”

One of Mr. Coolatta’s eyebrows slowly raised up. “Mr. Freeman, I don’t… see any reason for you to be so flustered. I’m, not some kind of  _ narc, _ if  _ that’s _ what you’re..  _ worried _ about.”

“No, no, no, that’s not-”

Mr. Coolatta’s nose gave an almost undetectable twitch, and his eyes widened ever so slightly at whatever it is he noticed. “... Oh. I see.”

Gordon felt like dying.

He cleared his throat as he adjusted his tie. “Well, I don’t… I don’t normally  _ do _ this sort of thing, but… I mean… that is to say…” Not quite making eye contact, he gestured over Gordon’s body. “Would you…  _ like a hand? _ ”

Gordon still kind of felt like dying, but… this  _ was _ tempting. “I- do you  _ want _ to give me a hand? You seem kinda nervous.”

“It’s.. not everyday someone in, my line of work comes across an ‘opportunity’ like this.”

“That… okay, I guess I can believe that.” He leaned over to get a better look at Mr. Coolatta’s averted gaze. “Just to be clear, we uh… we  _ are _ both talking about sex here, right?”

He looked him dead in the eye. “We are indeed.”

Gordon nodded as his face heated up again. “Cool. Cool.” He bit his lip. “Well, if you really want to, I uh…  _ do _ have something I kinda wanna try.”

Mr. Coolatta sat on the edge of the bed, eyes staying on Gordon. “ _ Go on… _ ”

Finally, he pulled the wand back out from under his pillow and gestured with it. “You know how to work one of these?”

Blinking, he took it out of his hand, looking over the buttons. “I… believe I have a ‘pretty good idea,’ yes.”

“Well…” Gordon spread his legs. “Go on ahead.”

Taking in a sharp breath through his nose, Mr. Coolatta stared. Turning on the lower vibrations, he leaned towards him and carefully pressed it against Gordon’s crotch, just the slightest bit away from his t-dick. “Like this?”

He gasped as soon as the vibrations hit. “ _ Yes, _ ” he breathed out, feeling himself getting wetter and wetter. “Oh my  _ god, _ yes.”

Licking his lips, he adjusted his position on the bed to more comfortably face towards Gordon. Now that he had a better view, he started to periodically change the position of the massager, hungrily taking in every reaction. “You have… my,  _ greatest _ thanks for this experience, Mist-er Freeman.”

“Whuh-” He finally took a good look at the tent forming in Mr. Coolatta’s pants. “O- _ oh. _ ” He started panting for a  _ couple _ reasons. “Co- _ ooh- _ c’mere.”

“Hmmm?”

“Get- get  _ in _ on this, ma- _ aaa _ nn _ nn! _ ”

After a second, he nodded, coming to straddle Gordon. “Very well, then.” His own dick pressed into the other side of the vibrations, and he let out a shaky breath. “ _ Oh… _ ”

Watching both of them, he started rutting against the wand. “ _ Fuck- _ I’m gonna-”

Mr. Coolatta leaned back on his free hand, looking over everything as best he could. Gordon’s eyes followed, locking with his. “Go on ahead,  _ Gordon. _ ” He moved the wand lower, right against his t-dick, and his voice lowered right along with it. The vibrations sped up before he purred out, “ _ Cum. _ ”

Just like that, his orgasm shook through his whole body, tension dripping out every end of him. He moaned as the vibrations persisted in getting every last drop of it out of him. Had their eyes not still been linked, he might’ve been too out of it to notice Mr. Coolatta cumming as well, mouth sealed shut around the noises threatening to spill out. Not long after this, he pulled the wand away from them both with a gasp. Gordon flopped back against the bed, trying to catch his breath. “Hhhhho...holy  _ shit. _ ”

Mr. Coolatta got off his lap and laid down next to him, breathing just barely affected. “I…  _ agrrrrree. _ ” He turned the massager off with a  _ click. _

For a while, they simply laid like that. Shoulders an inch apart. The only sound being their breathing in tandem. As Gordon’s thoughts untangled, though, he started laughing.

“What,  _ is _ it, Mr. Freeman?”

He clapped his hands over his face. “ _ God, _ I can’t believe I just fucked my friend’s  _ dad. _ ”

“That- I- I’m not sure what we just did really constitutes as ‘fucking,’ per se.”

“You  _ know _ what I mean!”

The corners of his mouth twitched up slightly. “Yes, I…  _ do _ know what you mean.”

Gordon sat up with another short laugh. “How the hell am I supposed to look Tommy in the eye after this, dude?”

“I could… make you forget it ever even happened…?”

He turned to point at Mr. Coolatta where he lay. “Don’t you fuckin’  _ dare, _ alright? That shit was  _ amazing. _ ”

Still not getting up, he raised his hands defensively. “I am merely offering solutions.”

“Yeah, well, that solution sucks.”

“But, how was the solution to your…  _ stress, _ Mr. Freeman?” He sat up and looked him in the eye with a smile. “How do you…  _ feel? _ ”

Gordon blinked. “Uh… pretty damn relaxed.”

Mr. Coolatta nodded. “ _ Excellent. _ ” He snapped his fingers, and the wet spot in the front of his slacks vanished- Gordon noticed his own situation felt significantly less damp, too. “Well, I am…  _ very _ sorry to leave you like this, but… I best be going. I did what I came here for, after all.”

“Yeah, you sure  _ came _ here, huh?”

He lightly pushed Gordon’s shoulder before clearing his throat. “ _ As _ I was,  _ saying. _ ” He straightened out his suit. “If you… ever want to do something like,  _ this _ again, well… You know where to find me.”

“I really  _ don’t _ know, actually, is the thing.”

“Oh- right, that-”

“Yeah, you kinda- your whole schtick-”

“Well, that- I just thought it would sound cool-”

“I mean, it  _ did, _ but-”

“Whatever, we’ll figure something out. Goodbye.” And just like that, he disappeared, with the only sign he was ever there at all a few slight wrinkles in the sheets.

Gordon sat there for a moment, just looking at where Mr. Coolatta used to be. “... Huh. He’s kind of a dork.”


End file.
